Examples
by fluffystwin
Summary: Reward oneshot to Bloodypassion. You know how kids look up to adults and usually follow what they do to try being an adult. It's probably not wise to follow some things though. NaruSasu, as little kids.


A seven year old Sasuke sat on the swing by himself, watching the sun sink behind the horizon. Everyday, the loneliness crept up on him as he went to an empty home. He didn't like going home alone anymore, he wanted someone to wait for him. Like his mom used to do. A boy with a blonde mop of hair bounced over to him. A smile plastered on his face, as if he had, had the best day of his life. Sasuke envied him, he could feel the happiness he so desired. The boy sat next to him on the swing, just smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!"

Sasuke rolled his little onyx eyes, this boy was too much. (A/N: Sasuke is cute as a little kid!) Naruto smiled at him, a girl he had met told him to try being nice to someone he didn't know. Maybe then he would gain a friend, she said she was too old to be his friend, but she would be his sister. (A/N: Sound familiar?) He was hoping to be friends with this boy. He didn't know him, so maybe that would be better.

"Go away," was all Sasuke said.

Naruto just sat there and tilted his head, "Are you sad?"

Sasuke looked at the boy, "What do you want?"

"A friend." (A/N: AWWWWW! KAWAII!!)

Sasuke gave him the most hated look that he could muster. He didn't need friends, especially not this blonde dobe. Sasuke slid off the swing and began to walk away. His peaceful walk home was interrupted by the sound of Naruto following him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Naruto following him. Sasuke sighed and waited for him to catch up. All the way to where they parted ways, Naruto talked constantly. Sasuke was slightly annoyed by the time they parted company. The blonde was highly annoying.

Naruto smiled as he walked away from Sasuke, he was hoping to see him again. Naruto ran through the streets looking for his blue haired sister. He found her talking to a silver haired guy, in an ANBU uniform. (A/N: I had to.) He looked down at him with one eye covered with his headband.

"Why is your eye covered mister?"

The blue haired girl kneeled next to him, "This is Kakashi, Naruto. He hurt his eye a while ago, he doesn't like to show everyone," the girl smiled at Kakashi, "I'll see you tonight," she stood up and kissed him on his clothed cheek, "Bye," she looked down at Naruto, "Come on lets get you home Naruto."

Naruto took the girl's hand and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, "Saeka-nee-san?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know if you've made a friend?"

Saeka smiled, "You'll know."

Saeka took Naruto home and tucked him into bed. Naruto was then left to ponder what it would feel like to have a friend. He had never had one before, but he hoped he would soon. He liked having an older sister, but he wanted a best friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next day at the same time Naruto sat next to Sasuke on the swings. Sasuke looked at the blonde, he had a feeling this kid would not give up. Naruto was hoping to gain a friend, and he was willing to patiently wait. Sasuke turned to him, "What do you want?"

"Will you be my friend?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that's all the kid wanted? He didn't have anything better to do. Naruto would keep him busy, especially during the day when he was most lonely. Naruto smiled at him, he was hoping for a good answer, not a no like he mostly got.

"Sure."

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke off the swing. He dragged the Uchiha behind him, heading towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke sighed, he had a feeling this was a bad idea. Sasuke just followed Naruto, well he couldn't really get away either. They stopped in front of the tower and sat on the steps.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm waiting for my sister!"

Sasuke tilted his head, "Sister?"

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah! I told her if I found a friend I would have them meet her."

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't care. It at least kept him busy. Saeka walked down the stairs from the building with Kakashi next to her. Naruto jumped up from his seat and ran to Saeka. He gave her a hug, took her hand, and pulled her down the last few steps. Kakashi caught her before she could fall off the bottom step.

"Saeka! This is my friend!"

Sasuke looked up at them, they knew who he was. He could tell by their looks, plus they had to have known his brother. Both were in ANBU, they must have worked with him. Saeka smiled, she was just happy that Naruto found a friend even if it was the Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Bored."

"You're name's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Saeka looked at Kakashi and sighed, Naruto could be such a dunce. Before Naruto could screw anything up Saeka threw out an idea, "Would you two like to go to Ichiraku's with us?" Saeka gave Kakashi an apologetic look. All Kakashi did was shrug.

Naruto jumped up and down in joy, "Yeah!"

Sasuke looked up at them, "You really want me to come?"

"You're a human Sasuke, you need to be loved like one," Saeka smiled, "I'm willing to love you if you're willing to open up just a little," she saw his look, "You're past is the past. Look at now, today is a gift, that's why they call now 'the present'."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, this is why he had fallen for Saeka. Sasuke stood up and headed in the direction of Ichiraku's. Naruto jumped up, "Can I wear your mask Saeka?"

Saeka smiled and untied the mask from where it rested on her hip. She placed it on his head and he ran off to Sasuke with it over his face. Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot. A mask was placed on his head, Kakashi winked at him and fell back to where Saeka was. Naruto laughed as he watched Sasuke put the mask on. Sasuke was smiling underneath the mask, it made him remember the good times with his brother.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Why?"

"For being my friend."

Saeka smiled, she overheard what Naruto had said. Kakashi placed an arm around her waist, just watching the two boys. He had a feeling they would meet again somewhere down the road. They arrived at Ichiraku's and ordered their meals. Naruto already had one bowl finished by the time that the other's had gotten through half their bowl. He looked at Saeka with the puppy dog eyes, she nodded to him. Naruto ordered another bowl. He looked around Sasuke to see Saeka kiss Kakashi, he thought the two were friends.

Now when you're a little kid, you imitate the bigger people. Naruto should have just sticked to ramen. Naruto kissed Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him in shock, all Naruto did was shrug.

"They do it," he pointed to Saeka and Kakashi.

Saeka laughed, "We're a bad influence."

The boys finished their meal and left to go home. Naruto and Sasuke held hands the entire time. Also, Sasuke's face held a pink blush. Naruto gave Sasuke one last kiss, before parting ways. Sasuke put his finger to his lips, he didn't know what to think. He just hoped he could be friends with Naruto for a little while longer.

000000000000000000000000Present0000000000000000000000000000

Naruto laughed as Saeka reminded him of his first day at the academy, while her daughter sat in confusion. Kakashi ruffled his daughter's hair, and told her not to worry about it. Naruto's mind instantly wondered away to the time him and Sasuke had 'accidentally' kissed in school. He missed those kisses, he received each night from the dark haired boy. He always wondered if Sasuke still thought about those long lost days, that seemed so far away now.

Little did he know, that Sasuke still thought about those nights. Sasuke stared at the setting sun, remember that this was the same time that he had met the blonde dobe. The same one who came to fill his every thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Memories0000000000000000000

Sasuke kissed Naruto goodnight, it was the day before they entered the academy. Both boys had the gut feeling that things would change between them. They didn't want things to change drastically, but they knew it would happen. Some things just can't be avoided, they just hoped they remained friends. They wanted the comfort each other gave, they never wanted to lose that.

000000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: I hope you all like that. It's what Bloodypassion wanted, so know I have to go back to a Inuyasha oneshot that a friend of mine wanted. Oh and TAaRL new chapter is coming soon!


End file.
